


Tummy Aches

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [535]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Belly Rubs, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Castiel, Fluff, Gen, Little Dean, Non-Sexual Age Play, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Can I request a nonsexual ageplay where Dean's tummy hurts so his daddy cuddles him and rubs his tummy and talks to him to distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tummy Aches

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, no matter what, please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask or anonymous submit.

“Daddy…tummy don’ feel good.” Dean whimpered, curled up in his bed, arms holding his stomach.

Cas walked over and sat by his little boy.

“Did you do something that could have upset your tummy, Dean?” Cas asked.

“Don’ know Daddy.” Dean whined, curling into a tighter ball.

“OK.” Cas said calmly, easily pulling his little one over and resting Dean’s head on his shoulder, mind starting to run through the previous few days.

As he did, he pulled Dean’s arms away, making the Winchester whine unhappily.

“It’s OK. Daddy will help your tummy feel better, my child.” Cas said, starting to massage the tummy, and he instantly felt Dean start to relax.

Cas saw a few tears slip from Dean’s eyes from the pain, and he wiped them away.

“Is this massage helping you feel better?” Cas asked, as he cuddled and rubbed Dean’s stomach

“Li'l bit.” Dean murmured.

“Daddy’s glad.” Cas said. “Now….let’s go through today. Maybe we can find the source of the problem. What did you do when you woke up?”

“Ummm…I went potty, then I got a shower to get all clean for the day.”

“And then?”

“Then I went to the kitchen, where you an’ Sammy were.” Dean said.

“And you had breakfast.”

“Yeah, with Sammy.”

“Did your tummy hurt after breakfast?” Cas asked, giving Dean’s back a few massages to help.

“No.” Dean said.

“OK, then….what happened after breakfast?”

“Me an’ Sammy played outside. Then we came inside and read for a long time, and colored, and did a bunch of stuff.”

“And no tummy aches then either?”

“No.”

“OK….let’s keep going on with your day. After coloring and reading what happened?”

“Nap time.”

“And then?”

“Lunch and a movie.”

“Mmhmm….what happened after the movie Dean?” Cas asked, realizing what the tummy ache was from. Dean always seemed to have a craving for snacks and treats during movies, and especially after movies that he watched.

“I-well…ummm…”

“Dean?”

“I may have…umm….found the-the snack jar….”

“And how many snacks did you have?”

“A lot.” Dean admitted.

“No wonder you tummy hurts.”

“Am I gonna get in trouble?”

“I think this tummy ache is punishment enough Dean. What do you think?”

“Yeah. But I still don’t like it.”

“You’re not supposed to.” Cas said. “But it will leave in due time. Daddy promises.”

“OK. Wanna stay here and cuddle though.”

“We can do that Dean. Don’t worry.”


End file.
